Hoe Painful was her Death?/Transcript
In the end of last case....... **Rosie: Officers! It’s Savannah! **Rosie: Someone killed her at my garden! In the present..... Chapter 1 *Investigate Rosie’s garden (Victim identified: Savannah Blake) **Diego: As much as I hate Savvy for cheating on Bruno, I can’t help but feel sorry for her! No one deserves this! **Rosie: Yeah! Yeah! Now get that filthy bitch out of my garden! She is ruining the view! **Diego: Woah! Chill! Rosie we need to ask you more about this... *Ask Rosie if she saw the killer (1 star) **Rosie: Out of all the place the killer could’ve killed HER! They had to chose somewhere where I could see her face! Well.... at least I got to spit on her! **Diego: You did what? **Rosie: She cheated on my friend, she may not deserve death, but neither does she deserve respect! **Diego: You’re mad about that Bruno situation...... **Diego: Anyway.... have you witnesses the murder..... **Rosie: Sadly no... If I did so, I would’ve ran to them holding a broom, and told them to drag Savannah somewhere else and kill her there! **Diego: Great.... so there’s no lead..... **Rosie: Actually I do have one..... the only way the killer can cause such damage is by using a heavy large weapon.... **Rosie: I doubt they’d carry one all the way from their home and kill Savannah here, so they must’ve taken it from my shed! **Diego: Thank you for telling us! Lets go search the shed! *Investigate Rosie’s shed **Diego: I recognize that necklace! That’s Bruno’s! He must have been here! **Diego: And that torn photo may have something important! Lets fix it! *Speak to Bruno about his presence in the Rosie’s home (1 star) **Bruno: Diego....... Hamida and Hamilton suggested for me to buy this necklace for my date, what do you think of it.... **Diego: It’s beautiful.... but don’t you think a diamond one would’ve been better...... **Bruno: That’s what I thought, but Hamida threatened to humiliate me, if I bought my date something as “worthless” as diamonds..... **Diego: Ha ha! And you believed she’d actually do it? **Bruno: We’re speaking of Hamida so anything is possible...... **Diego: Anyway.... we’re here because we found your necklace at Rosie’s shed...... **Bruno: What were you doing here... d-did she get murdered! **Diego: Luckily no... it’s Savannah who got the fate! **Bruno: What a relie- **Bruno: Wait! Savannah got murdered! That’s awesome! **Diego: Wow... you and Rosie really hold grudge too strongly... won’t be surprised if she was your date.... **Bruno: Nah! She’s just a friend! It’s another girl that I’m dating...... **Diego: Ok...... we’ll continue our investigation, we just hope you weren’t the one who murdered Savvy.... *Fix picture (1 star) **Diego: That’s a picture of Rosie with a girl, planting something together.... **Diego: I don’t know who that girl is, lets look through the database, to identify her.... *Identify girl on photo (1 star) **Diego: The girl in the photo is called, April Zhao...... **Diego: Do you think that April Zhao have been in Rosie home today..... **Diego: Lets speak with her..... *Talk to April (1 star) **Diego: Hello April... we are friends of Rosie.... **April: It’s nice to meet you.. How can I help, any friend of Rosie is a friend to me.... **Diego: We’re here because a girl got murdered at Rosie’s garden! **April: This is horrible! There is no way Rosie would do this! Someone must’ve did it to frame her! **Diego: We don’t believe it’s Rosie or you, we believe someone took a weapon from the shed and murdered the girl. However, we work for the police force, and I’m afraid whoever is proven present in the crime scene or had association with the victim is a suspect....... **April: I understand.... good luck...... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer is vegan; Killer attribute: Killer knows gardening) **Hasuro: Whoever killed Savvy is SUCH a hoe!! **Diego: Why?! I mean I don’t promote murder... but I thought you hated her! **Hasuro: I do.... I’m just joking as she was killed by a gardening hoe! **Diego: Gardening hoe? **Hasuro: It’s something use to rake the ground, that’s what Yoyo told me..... **Yoyo: Yes..... And looking at how neatly her stomach was slayed, they must have experience on this, so I can tell you the killer knows gardening.... **Hasuro: I also found something else, on the body! Vegan cheese! **Diego: Vegan cheese? **Hasuro: It is cheese which is made without milk..... **Hasuro: I was able to find chicken on the victim’s stomach so she can’t be a vegan, so that means the killer is vegan... **Diego: A vegan murderer? Talk about irony... Later...... **Diego: So far, we know that two of our suspect hate Savannah.... **Diego: Bruno hates gardening, and disapproves of veganism, so he’s ticked off.... that leaves us with Rosie and April, who both are gardeners...... **Hamida: Just to let you know... Rosie went to the same high school as me, and she had a reputation for her vegan protests, where she claims “MEAT IS MURDER”, so you may as well add that to her profile...... **Diego: Thank you Hamid- **Bruno: Since I’m off your suspect list, I guess You may like to have some help..... Chapter 2 **Diego: So far, we know that two of our suspect hate Savannah.... **Diego: Bruno hates gardening, and disapproves of veganism, so he’s ticked off.... that leaves us with Rosie and April, who both are gardeners...... **Hamida: Just to let you know... Rosie went to the same high school as me, and she had a reputation for her vegan protests, where she claims “MEAT IS MURDER”, so you may as well add that to her profile...... **Diego: Thank you Hamid- **Bruno: Since I’m off your suspect list, I guess You may like to have some help..... **Diego: Bruno! You scared me! **Bruno: Yeah yeah....... follow me...... *Follow Bruno (1 star) **Diego: Bruno, what is it that you want to tell us that may help us, and why did you take us all the way here! **Bruno: That Diego! Is what I wanted to show you both! **Diego: Huh...... **Bruno: That’s Savannah’s house. **Diego: Oh........... **Diego: T-thank you Bruno...... but how would it help us? **Bruno: To learn mire about her personal life, and about her enemies, idiot! **Bruno: Now if you need me, I’m getting ready for my date with April. **Diego: Hope it goes wel- **Diego: Wait! Did he just say his date’s name is April! **Diego: Oh no, I’m an idiot, I forgot to mention Savannah’s name to her.... **Diego: Seeing that Savannah is Bruno’s ex, April has a good reason to hate her... **Diego: What do you want to do first, speak to April or investigate Savannah’s house.... *Speak to April (1 star) **Diego: April..... we heard that you are Bruno’s girlfriend..... **April (awkward): You must be Bruno’s friends and colleagues! Funny I never got to meet you, being friends with two connected to me..... **Diego: Well... we never mentioned the victim’s name...... it’s Savannah Blake... Bruno’s ex.... **April: So you suspect I may have killed her, to have Bruno for myself....... **Diego: What no! Why would you suggest we’d hurt Bruno by suspecting his girlfriend for murder! **April: Oh! I’m sorry I even suggested such a thing.... You’re doing your job... Silly me.... **April: About Savannah.... I didn’t focus on her much, BRUNO broke up with her for a reason, and whatever it is, he probably no longer cares about her passionately.... *Investigate house **Diego: That recipe book, contains only... vegan meals... **Diego: And its written by Brooke Long...... **Diego: Are you sure we entered the house Bruno pointed at.... I don’t recall “Long” being Savannah’s surname.... **Marshall (sweating): Eggless mousse.... **Diego: Eggless Mousse? You must be a vegan.... we’d like to talk to you.... *Ask Marshall if Savannah lives here (1 star) **Diego: Sir, do you have any resident by the name of Savannah Blake? **Marshall: Y-yes.... That’s my step-daughter, I beg she isn’t in trouble? **Diego: If she has any troubles now, its probably in heaven or hell, your step-daughter got murdered....... **Marshall: MURDERED! **Diego: Yeah.... she was found dead in our friend’s garden, we’re investigating her murder..... **Diego: Brooke, we assume is her half-sister, right? **Marshall: Y-yes....... **Diego: Do you happen to know where she is, we’d like to speak with her.... **Marshall: She’s having gardening lessons... N-now if you mind, I myself have a garden to tend..... *Inform Brooke of her sister’s death (1 star) **Brooke: Officers, my tutor says you want to speak to me, I suppose it is important..... **Diego: Brooke..... your sister got murdered! **Brooke: SAVVY! DEAD! **Brooke (crying): ............... **Brooke: Please tell me she’s pulling a joke! She can’t be dead! **Diego: It’s true, we even have her body at the station, though.... you don’t want to see it.... **Brooke (crying): .......... **Diego: Brooke, we will leave you in peace, I suggest to go back home to rest..... Later.... **Diego: Hamilton... se should take another look at the shed, the killer may have left something here..... *Investigate tool box **Diego: A torn card.... we should fix it... *Fix torn card (1 star) **Diego: That isn’t any card! That is a membership card to Vicky’s clubhouse! **Diego: Now..... we know Vicky only gives memberships to people under 25, and there is no way she’d give it to Savannah, she knows about what happened to Bruno...... **Diego: So that means it is the killers! And they must be under 25! While walking to the station....... **Diego: So far, 3 of our suspects have all attributes.... **Diego: We already know Rosie despises Savannah...... **Diego: However, neither the step-father or the sister shown any grudge- **April: Rosie... please calm down! You never told me- **Rosie (angry): YOU WERE MY FRIEND! You should’ve noticed! You should’ve known without me telling you! **April: Rosie! You can’t force me into doing this! Bruno confessed to me, and I accepted! Telling him I don’t want to date him won’t only break his heart, but my heart as well! **Rosie: YOU SELFI- **Diego: Woah! Can someone explain what’s going on! **Rosie (crying): It’s April! She refuses to break up with Bruno! **Diego: Well.. Isn’t that a good thin- **Diego: Wait! You have feelings for Bruno! **Rosie (sad): .......... **Diego: Ok.... we need to have a talk..... *Talk to Rosie (1 star) **Rosie (crying): ....... How could April do this to me, I thought we were friends...... **Diego: We sympathize with you Rosie..... but April didn’t know about that... **Diego: Besides..... Bruno loves her and she loves him, it would be selfish to force her into ending things with him....... **Rosie: I suppose you are right...... Later........ **Diego: Hamilton.... I think we should search the victim’s house again..... this time her room! *Investigate victim’s room **Diego: A girl’s phone contains nearly all her secrets... it would be wise look through it! Lets unlock it! **Diego: And that breakfast tray looks untouched, there is a note on it. However of course... its faded..... lets dust it..... *Recover faded note (1 star) **Diego: The note says: “Savvy, I just want to make peace with you. -Marshall”.... **Diego: What does he mean by make peace.... do you think they had an argument? **Diego: Yeah! We have to talk to him about that! *Ask Marshall about his argument with the victim (1 star) **Diego: Mr Long, can you explain to us what you and the victim argued about? **Marshall: Is there one thing we didn’t argue about! **Marshall: You see.... although I have been married to her mother ever since she was a 1 year old, she came to know around 10, that I wasn’t her real father...... **Marshall: And so she mistreated me, and bashed every chance possible... **Marshall: I never wanted anything bad to happen between us, so I kept trying to be close to her, but she kept pushing me! **Marshall: I thought when my wife decided to travel a week ago to a business trip, this may be our chance to be closer! But no she still tormented me, and even more than before because Meghan isn’t here to stop her! **Diego: It’s sad to know that Savannah mistreated you, we hope you didn’t kill her in vengeance..... *Unlock Savannah’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Now that it is unlocked! Maybe Clay find something interesting! *Send phone to Clay **Clay: It looks like Bruno isn’t the only one who Savannah did bad... looking at her text messages she was horrible to nearly everyone who knew her! **Clay: Most of them were people from her school, but others she mistreated were family members, like her mom, and her sister! **Diego: She was rude to her sister? **Clay: Rude is a understatement, she bullied her, and made fun of her looks! **Diego: Bashing someone for their looks! How low..... I feel sorry for Brooke, but we have to speak with her.... *Question Brooke on Savannah’s bullying (1 star) **Diego: Brooke, we have looked through your sister phone, we know she wasn’t the kindest sister.... **Brooke (sad): I admit she did bully me... but she was still my sister, and I’m sad about her death..... **Diego: How long have this been going on..... **Brooke: About when I was five, she’s always shame me, hit me, and make fun of me, all this because I was the less attractive sister! **Brooke: And she’s not even wrong! I’m ugly and so I keep wearing fancy clothings, and makeup to cover my hideousness! **Diego: That isn’t true, both you and your sister are equally pretty! **Brooke (crying): You are just saying this to make me feel better! It isn’t true I know it! Or my ex wouldn’t have dumped me for a boy! Later.... **Diego: Hamilton, I think we should gather more clues from the crime scene itself, we haven’t really focused on it much, we just took the body.... *Investigate flower beds **Diego: That’s the murder weapon! How come we didn’t see it! **Diego: Anyway! Quick lets send it to Hasuro! **Diego: You say you can see something strange from that pile of white compost? I guess we can examine it.... *Examine pack of white compost (1 star) **Diego: That thing looks too big to be white compost! **Diego: Wait! That’s a pearl! **Diego: How did it end up here? Could it be from the killer! **Diego: Lets add it to their profile! *Send hoe to Hasuro **Hasuro: Oh guys! Haven’t your mommies tell you not to deal with hoes...... **Diego: That’s coming from the mouth of a boy who drools over the dead boys on his table..... **Hasuro: ............ **Diego: Anyway did you find a clue, when looking at the hoe? **Hasuro: Yes.... The hoe was full of the Savvy’s blood. However, there was another person’s blood with it.... **Hasuro: I couldn’t determine the blood type, since there isn’t much of it as Savvy’s, but considering it ended up here, the killer must’ve scratched themselves... **Diego: So the killer has scratches! Well, they’d scratching their head soon trying to look for ways to deny killing Savannah! Later... **Diego: This is it Hamilton! We found all the evidence! Lets arrest Savvy’s killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Brooke, you are under arrest for the murder of Savannah Blake! **Diego: She may have mean cruel to you, but why would you kill her in such a brutal fashion! **Brooke (angry): Because that hoe cheated on MY Bruno! **Diego: YOUR Bruno! Seems like Bruno has a little harem going on.... **Brooke: Oh Bruno..... the moment I saw Savvy bring him to our home, I fell in love.... His hair, his scar, his mole, his everything! He made me get over Brad’s unfaithfulness.... **Brooke: Whoever, he was at the palms of heartless sister! **Diego: If you wanted him so bad, them why didn’t you make a move on him after he broke up with your sister? **Brooke: I already said I killed her because she HURT Bruno! Not so I can be with him! **Brooke: When he broke up with her.. I didn’t know the reason, and so I felt sympathy for Savvy..... **Brooke: I was curious over why Bruno would do this to Savannah... until yesterday... I learnt what SHE done to him! **Brooke: SAVANNAH DESERVED TO DIE! I don’t regret anything I done! And so I lured her to Rosie’s garden and killed her, hoping Rosie to get the blame! **Diego: You know...... You remind me a lot of my sister’s killer.... I don’t feel bad for putting you behind bars... At the trial...... **Judith: Miss Long, you are being tried fo- **Brooke (angry): I DON’T REGRET IT! SHE HAD IT COMING! I DON’T CARE IF I GET LIFE FOR IT! SHE HURT MY BRUNO!!! **Judith: And I’m sure Bruno feels special that he unintentionally caused a girl to kill her own sister! **Judith: I don’t care if you feel justified or not! You did not just commit any homicide! You committed DOMESTIC homicide! **Judith: For this, I sentence you to life with no parole! End of the trial....... **Diego: Wow..... I wonder how Bruno feels after seeing the trial..... **Bruno: Horrified, disappointment, and guilt. That is exactly how I feel..... **Diego: Bruno..... you know it’s not your fault, you didn’t ask to have a psychopath attracted to you......... **Hamida: I know right! You should be proud of yourself! Knowing that girls would kill to be with you! I’m sure more than ever now, that your date with April would be a success! Go Hard or Go Home (4/6) **Mia: Is the rumors going on the station true.... Did Bruno find himself a new girlfriend!!! **Diego: Oh yes he did! And I really hope it goes well- **Rosie: Hamilton! Diego! I was so stupid! I need your help! **Diego: Rosie, whats the proble- **Marshall: Officers I need to speak with yo- **Rosie: Hey! I came here first! **Mia: Hold your horses! We’ll divide our time to help you, Diego, you go with Hamilton to help Rosie, and while I will go with him to see what the man wants.... *See what Marshall wants (1 star) **Marshall: Officers! I refuse to believe this! That monster in the court! That is not my darling Brooke! She can’t be! **Mia: Mr Long..... the evidence doesn’t lie, Brooks killed Savannah, she even admitted! **Marshall: I believe she is a killer! But there is no way she thought about it out of thin air! She’s not in her right state in mind! **Marshall: I know this might sound crazy! But someone manipulated her! They must’ve shoved that idea through her head! **Mia: Mr Lon- **Marshall: For god sake! Brooke would never kill Savannah! Please.... i-investigate our house, there may be an explanation.... **Mia: ........ **Mia: As you wish....... *Investigate house **Mia: Poor Mr Long.... It must be hard coping with the fact, his daughter’s a psycho...... **Mia: That card may be torn...... but I already have a feeling I know what it would be if we fix it... **Mia: Lets see if it is indeed what I’m thinking..... *Fix torn card (1 star) **Mia: Called it! Its another one of “The Anoterous” cards! **Mia: This is the third time they got involved in a murder investigation! **Mia: We better tell Mr Long about that.... *Show Marshall the card (1 star) **Marshall: Did you find proof that my Brooke was brainwashed! **Mia: No! But we do know that someone else gave her the idea.... **Marshall: Who are they! Tell me! **Mia: We don’t know the person, but they are an agent working under the name of a cult called “The Anoterous”..... **Marshall: ANOTEROUS!!! **Mia: You know the cult! **Marshall: Oh yes! That horrible cult! They came up to me asking me to join them! But when they told me of their activities I refused! **Marshall (angry): They must have done this to make me suffer! Killing Savannah and getting my daughter in jail! **Mia: They offered you a spot! Do you know anything about them! **Marshall: Not much! I didn’t pay attention to their terms, I just refuse to join them the moment I heard the word “kill”! **Marshall: I can’t take this.... I’m sorry I wasted your time, h-here you can have some of some veggie burger as a reward for your wasted time... *See how you can help Rosie (1 star) **Diego: Rosie, can you explain what’s wrong.... **Rosie: It’s April! I can’t find her anywhere! **Diego: Why do you want to find here? I thought you were mad at her! **Rosie: I was! But now I regret yelling at her! **Rosie: I’m such an asshole.... I can’t believe I fought over my best-friend over a boy! **Diego: It’s ok Rosie, we’ll find her for you.... **Diego: We will search the shed... she may have left something there.... **Rosie: I-I’ll help you! I want to apologize to her as fast as possible! *Investigate Rosie’s shed **Diego: That flyer here is advertizing a shop called “Molly Byrne’s”....... **Rosie: I know this shop! This is a seamstress shop! Rosie must there buying a dress for her date! **Rosie: Quick! We have to go there! **Diego: Wait up! *Let Rosie apologize to April (1 star) **April: I wonder which dress Bruno would like..... **April: The blue one or the yellow on- **Rosie: I think the blue one suits you better! **April: Huh- **April: R-rosie...... what are you doing here! **Rosie: Helping you pick out a dress.... and also to apologize for being a bitch....... **April: Oh Rosie...... It is okay.... **April (hugs Rosie): ....... **Diego: Isn’t there anything better than seeing two ladies making peace with each other....... **Diego: Especially with how many of them shaming each other these days...... **Diego: Anyway Hamilton.... Lets leave the two alone to help pick out a dress.... **Diego: Also.... wow that tuxedo looks like it can fit you... maybe you should buy it..... Later...... **Mia: Hamida! What was the name of that private detective you met? Emma Ternon? **Hamida: Penelope Everett, but she goes by the name Emma..... **Mia: Anyway! We’re all! The three of us will go and force her to talk about that cult! **Hamida: Oh yeah! Some action! So what are we waiting for bish! *Force Penelope to talk! **Penelope: Oh! Hi again, officers.... Did you miss seeing me! **Mia: We’re here to get all the info out of you! **Penelope: What is that girl talking about! **Hamida: You know what she is talking about! The Anoterous! **Penelope: I told you the information is CLASSIFIED! **Hamida: And is Rozetta Pierre or Joe Warren here, to stop you from telling us.... **Penelope: Good point...... but are you sure you want to know..... **Mia: Of course! **Penelope: I can smell godly air from you and the boy, but none from your friend here, so that may shock her a bit...... **Hamida: Sweetie... I’m a special mortal, I CAN see through the mist, and I know these mythological creatures exist! Just like I can see by the fact you are curvy, yet have muscular arms, that you are of Xerdan ancestry..... **Penelope: Impressive...... and yes I have some Xerdan blood in me, because I am one myself! **Mia: Can you guys explain what’s going on..... **Penelope: Have you ever wondered Mia, who your mother was..... **Mia: Y-yes..... **Penelope: What I’m about a say may give you a hint..... **Penelope: But just to let you know, what I’m saying is only little information about The Anoterous, since I myself don’t know much about them, or their plans.... **Penelope: The Anoterous is as you know is a cult, but it is not as you used to think a cult of psychopaths convincing people to murder their enemies, that is only the method the Industrial District’s assassin is using.... **Mia: Assassin? **Penelope: You see The Anoterous is a society of demigods, who send terror in Grimsdale, and they have an assassin in every district who they sent to murder any mortal they see as a threat! **Penelope: Luckily, one of them, Jennifer Carter is dead, while two other thanks to you are rotting behind bars: Brock Perry, son of Ares, who lied about his motive for killing Alexei, and Athena’s daughter P- **Hamida: Polly O’Brein, that’s what you wanted to say.... she did mentioned being a member of a cult, one which both her late boyfriend and Joe Warren’s brother was in.... **Penelope: Correct... **Mia: At first I didn’t believe a word, but now that I’m recalling that communication method people in Old Valley were using, and Lily transforming to a teen.... that actually sounds believable.... **Penelope: Nice to see that you are finally awake.... anyway, I just got plenty of cash today, I don’t reallly need it as I get paid a lot by my REAL bosses, so you can have it.... At the station, at night..... **Bruno: Oh! It you! I thought you were April! **Hamida: April! You’re going to the date now! Cool tuxedo by the way! **Bruno: Thank you... I actually paid for it using the money remaining after pawning the necklace... I hope you don’t mind...... **Hamida: Nah! It’s okay- **Diego: April is coming! **Hamida: Ok! hide everyone! We want Bruno and her to have this moment for themselves! **Hamida: Bruno! This is a good time to give her the necklace! **Hamida: Good luck! April comes..... **April: Weird.... the station is empty........ **Bruno: My friends left early today.... **Bruno: Sooo.... Are you ready for our night...... **April (blushes): Of course I am..... do I look good in this dress..... **Bruno: Of course! After all.... It’ll go well with what I’m about to give you.... **April: G-Give me...... **Bruno: close your eyes.... Bruno put the necklace on April’s neck..... **Bruno: Now open it! **April: Bruno! Its beautiful! **April (kisses Bruno’s lips): ........ **April: Now lets go...... **Hamida: Wasn’t it so romantic..... **Mia: Indeed..... **Mia: Anyway, now that we are done with the romance scene! Lets talk about the Anoterous! **Mia: Penelope told us what she knew, but we can still learn more! **Mia: I suggest we should talk to either Polly or Brock to learn more about it! **Hamida: Polly probably won’t talk, so our best shot is Brock, though I’m not sure if he would speak eithe- **Randall: Everyone! **Randall: I just got news from the prison warden! **Randall: She says that Brock Perry, Trish Coletti, and Polly O'Brein have escaped! **Randall: The witnesses say they saw them entering the Industrial District! **Hamida: Speak of the devil....